


A Trio Of Lilies

by Sandlappershell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandlappershell/pseuds/Sandlappershell
Summary: A tale of love, insanity, and revenge...





	1. Lilies

They buried Hermione near the Headmaster. It was a simple, elegant crypt: white marble with ruby and gold etchings. The burial ritual was nearly complete when Severus collapsed. The strain of Hermione's sudden, mysterious death, along with the sealing of his bride's tomb finally overwhelmed the normally stoic man.  
They were castle bound in a cold November rain when Harry Potter stepped into the path.  
"It's finally over, Severus," he said, flourishing a red lily.  
Severus stiffened at the unwelcome familiarity, staring at the flower in horror.  
"I made sure that no one would ever come between you and mum again."


	2. Flowers On A Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of love, insanity, and revenge...

It had taken two years. Two years of loneliness, pain, hatred. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of Hermione's murder, and Severus would have his revenge. 

For two years, Harry Potter came to Hogwarts and placed a lily on her grave. Tomorrow it would end. 

Severus looked down on the petrified Potter. "You took my love from me... twice. I think it only fair I return the favor."

The slide of a blade, and the potion was finished. Severus painted red lilies with death.

"You're Ginevra loves lilies, correct?"

Harry screamed as he watched the owl fly away.

"My Hermione didn't."


	3. The Scent of Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of love, insanity, and revenge...

Minerva McGonagall stood nearby the sobbing Molly Weasley. Too many losses had already overwhelmed the woman. The sight of her only daughter, her baby, lying dead with Harry standing over the body had pushed her over the edge. Minerva looked at Severus and asked, "Are you certain the potion on the flowers is what killed Mrs. Potter?"   
Severus nodded gravely. "Yes, Headmistress. The flowers were the source, and the potion had Potter's blood in it."   
Minerva grimaced, and admitted. "Neville Longbottom has confirmed that Potter had a standing order for these red lilies. They were Ginny's favorite."  
"They weren't Hermione's"

 

Harry stared blankly at the granite stone that marked his wife's grave. Dampness seeped down the stone, dragging tears from the name carved in relief. The surroundings were desolate; wind-blown and chilled, and though he didn't feel the cold, Harry shivered in the thin robe that was wrapped around his shoulders. Screams buffeted him on all sides as he traced his fingers over Ginny's name and tried to remember where he was and what had happened to bring him to this place. A flash of red and the scent of lilies swirled in the wake of the Dementor's kiss.


End file.
